Awake: A Foreign Tongue
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: A series of short stories based around the wonderful music of Josh Groban's foreign language songs. Features different themes and subjects.
1. L'Ultima Notte

Note From the Author-- Okay, here is the second part of my Josh Groban inspired series, the foreign language songs. I'm not as happy with this one because sometimes the lyrics lose a little in translation, but I'm cool with it so here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-- I do not own the characters of CSI:NY or the songs of the wonderfully talented Josh Groban

_Solo resto coi ricordi_

_Domani tutto finira_

_Ma adesso resta qui_

_Qui con me perche sara_

_L'ultima notte insieme a te- L'Ultime Notte_

_Alone with just memories_

_Tomorrow everything will end_

_But now stay here_

_Here with me because this will be_

_The last night with you- The Last Night_

He made sure that he spent his last night in London with her. He wanted to share every last moment he could with her before he back to New York. They wouldn't see each other for a while, but deep down he knew it was more than that.

They had reached an impasse. Though they didn't talk about it, he knew her heart was in England while his was back home in the city. He felt a little piece of himself tear away as he held her that last night, because somewhere deep down inside him he knew that this would be the last night he'd spend with her by his side.


	2. Mai

_Mai credero_

_Mai ci cadro_

_In queste false emozioni_

_Dove non c'e pieta- Mai _

_Never will I believe_

_Never will I fall_

_Into these fake emotions_

_Where there is no compassion- Never_

When all was said and done, she couldn't manage to be sad. She knew she should have been destroyed by it, that she should have more to grieve about when she walked away. In the end, all she felt was angry and worn.

The anger was always there, constantly pushing at her. Eventually that went away too, and she was just tired. Tired of feeling something for someone who, despite reassurances, she couldn't believe felt the same, tired of feeling stupid for letting herself fall in love with him.

When she came out on the other side of the introspection and the rage, she knew one thing for sure. Never again would she leave her heart so open and bare. Never again would she let herself fall in love with someone like him. Never again would she find herself in a relationship where she felt left behind and couldn't believe she had ever been loved. Because she was stronger than that.


	3. Solo Por Ti

_Solo por ti caminaria_

_En la infinidad_

_A frontaria contigo_

_La eternidad_

_Solo por ti- Solo Por Ti_

_Only for you, I would walk_

_In infinity_

_I would face_

_Eternity with you_

_Only for you- Only For You_

She had no idea how it had happened. Stella thought she had cordoned off her heart, erecting walls too high for anyone to every scale. It was only meant to be a fling, something to keep them both happy and satisfied. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. So how the hell had she ended up here?

She had never planned on falling in love again. In fact, it was the last thing in her plans. So she couldn't fathom how she'd gotten where she was. How in the world had she come to this point?

She knew without a doubt that she would do anything for Don, and that terrified her more than anything else. She hadn't been looking for eternity, but she wanted forever with him with her whole heart.


	4. Un Dia Llegra

_Te encontrare y me amaras asi_

_Y escuchare en el silencio la voz del Corazon_

_Y la tormenta se calmara en tus brazos_

_Vale la pena esperar port u amor el manana- Un Dia Llegra_

_It is worth waiting for your love_

_Tomorrow _

_I will embrace you in silence_

_All my life, I've waited for your love_

_And that day will come that you will come to me- One Day It Will Come_

He was drawn to her like a moth to flame. She was radiantly beautiful, almost frighteningly intelligent, and he had been gone over her for years. He found every move she made incredibly sexy and every word she said was like music to her ears.

He knew she felt the pull just as he did; after all there were times when they practically threw off sparks. But she was afraid; afraid to let herself fall in love again, afraid to put her heart on the line again. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her, but still she couldn't get past the doubt.

None of mattered to him, because he felt as if he'd been waiting for her forever. He would wait until she could move past the fear and doubt, and on the day she finally came to him he would take her in his arms and never let her go. But for now he would be patient, because it was worth waiting for. She was worth waiting for.


	5. Un Giorno Per Noi

_L'amore noi superera_

_Io stacco li e mare dell'aversita_

_E ci stara anche per noi nei mondo_

_Un tempo in cui l'amore vincera- Un Giorno Per Noi_

_And with our love, through tears and thorns_

_We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

_A time for us, some day there'll be a new world_

_A time in which love will win- A Day For Us_

There were so many times when it felt like the bad times outweighed the good by far. So many obstacles had stood in their way throughout their relationship, but somehow they managed to endure. They lived through pain and the forces working to rend their relationship in two, and through it all they became stronger.

It was impossibly difficult for both of them, dealing with a relationship as elementally passionate as theirs while living amongst the hell of murder and those who disapproved of them. Through it all they held together, refusing to back down from what they had.

But they were both waiting for the day when love would prove to truly conquer all; waiting for the time when they could simply be together without fighting outside forces. Neither knew how long it would be until they got there. Still they waited for the day when love would triumph.


	6. Verita

_Amo la verita_

_Che mi rimargina_

_Che mi pulisce l'anima come la pioggia lava via- Verita_

_I love the truth _

_That heals me_

_That cleans my spirit as the rain washes away- Truth_

Truth. It was truth that drove him every day. The search for the truth that would set some free and put some behind bars propelled him forward. It was the reason he did his job and the very core of his being.

The truth put lives back together and tore them apart; and its power for destruction and healing constantly amazed him. There was something about the truth that washed it all away. It was like standing in a storm, and it left you feeling cleansed and whole again.


End file.
